Instincts of Kira
by Muse Sullivan
Summary: Sequel to "A World for 7." A 3-part story, Kakashi buries the Death Note and Team Kurenai finds it. Now Hinata, Kiba, and Shino uses the strategies of Kira to get away with using the book. Warning this is a Parody.
1. Eyes of a Shinigami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**[Last Time on A World for 7]**

Sasuke didn't read the manga,

Naruto saves Sasuke from Oro,

Sakura found a creepy Shinigami,

The writer kills Ryuk…………………. And Sasuke

Sasuke: "Oh, COME ON!"

Read my prequel **A World for 7 **to understand my prologue.

**Instincts of Kira**

**Part 1: Eyes of a Shinigami**

**A Week Earlier**

Pukkun and Kakashi were burying a black notebook in the forest.

"Now no one will ever find it."

**

* * *

**

A Week Now

"Wow, Byukugan is useful when looking for treasure." Hinata said looking at the ground in the forest when she spots the notebook.

"What is that?" She wonders as she digs for the book.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Ryuk stops the chapter.

**

* * *

**

[Pause]

**Ryuk:** "You have a storyline now?"

**Daronta:** "Sure, why not?"

**Ryuk:** "Because, your last story was just a parody, so does that mean Team Naruto is dead?"

**Daronta:** "Are you dead Ryuk?"

**Ryuk:** "Yes, No, I DON'T KNOW!"

**Daronta:** "Then shut up and read."

**[Coutinue]

* * *

**

Hinata reads the book, "Death Note."

She flips through the pages and reads the names.

_**Light Yagami, Itachi Uchiha, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha.**_

"Who the hell is Light Yagami?" Hinata ask herself while reading the book before continuing.

_**Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha**_** (again).**

Hinata drops the book, "Nar- Nar- Naruto? No!!!" she cries out loud.

"Who did this, to Naruto?" Hinata eyes went from sorrow to hate.

"Kakashi Hatake," Rem answered from behind her.

"OMG!!!!!!" Hinata turned and noticed the skeleton shinigami. "What the hell are you?"

"A stalker" Rem answered unsure.

"Oh," Hinata calmed down. "That makes sense."

"Would you like revenge on Kakashi Hatake?" Rem asked the innocent blind looking girl.

"Of course, I'd do anything for Naruto?" Hinata answered unhesitant.

"Then how about making a deal," Rem arranged an agreement. "I get half your life for my shinigami eyes."

"Why would I do that?" Hinata asked, while reading the rules.

"Because then you could see the names of the people you want to kill." Rem explained.

"That's stupid," Hinata put out blunty. "Who doesn't know the Naruto cast name?"

"When you stalk Naruto, you'll see his name on his head."

"Hmmm," Hinata thought of the suggestion.

"If you take my eyes, it'll look like you have Sharigan."

"So?"

"Remember what Naruto did to the last guy that had Sharigan?" Rem reminded.

Hinata's eyes grew wide, she remembered Naruto's first kiss.

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

* * *

Asuma was drinking beer, opps I mean sake, at the bar when he happened to see Kakashi approaching.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Kakashi noticed Asuma and waved, "Hey Asu…….." Kakashi held on to his heart and trembled down to the ground.

* * *

"I've avenged you, Naruto!" Hinata put down the book and laughed with her ruby eyes.

Rustling came from the bushes behind her.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Naruto drew near her. "I'm right here."

"Oh," Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "Oh, well, he was in my way anyway."

She tackled hugged him. "Hinata, you're breaking character."

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME!" She demanded and kissed him on the lips.

_Just think it's sasuke, think it's Sasuke._ Naruto kissed back.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Hinata: **"Hey Sakura, do you like Naruto?"

**Sakura: **"No, but if Sasuke disappeared for 3 years, I'll quit on him and go straight to Naruto and knowing him he won't refuse."

**Hinata: **"Die whore."_**Sakura Haruno.**_

Sakura drops dead.

**Daronta: **"I love evil and cute Hinata."

**Hinata: **"Thank you Daronta, but I love Naruto."

**Daronta holds the Death Note: **"He's lucky I'm a Naruhina fan."

**Hinata holds her Death Note:** "You're lucky you our fan too."

**Daronta:** "Touché."


	2. Chapter 2: Justice

**Instincts of Kira**

**Part 2: Justice**

**Hokage Office**

The Third sat at his office talking to a "Mysterious figure".

"It's Shino!" Ryuk yelled in instant outburst.

**[Pause] **

**Daronta:** "Damn it Ryuk, you ruined the secret!"

**Ryuk:** "What secret? Who doesn't know the Naruto cast by now?"

**Daronta:** "Okay but there's a time and place you could yell those type of things."

**Ryuk:** "Why are u complaining? Just edit the story so it looks like I never did it."

**Daronta:** "Oh yeah!"

**[Continue]**

The third sat at his office talking to a "Mysterious figure".

"A New Mysterious figure," Ryuk blurted out.

"Shut up Ryuk," I demanded.

"Mystery ninja man, we need your help, we've encountered the death of very important people recently."

"Who?"

"We've lost Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke………………….. twice," the Kage reported.

"Wait, wait, so you're telling me we lost the lamest Jounin known who the show producers made sound cooler then he really is, a boy who is gonna betray us soon so its okay that we lost him………… twice, and who was that last one?"

"I don't know," the old man admitted through his Alzheimer disease.

"These people are important, why?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I'M THE FUCKING HOKAGE!"

"Fine, okay, you win old man."

**[A week later]**

"Naruto, I think Shino is trying to kill me," Hinata imforms Naruto who laid there on here lap like a pet fox being petted slowly.

"Why do you think its Shino?" Naruto asked her as she pets him.

"Because he got on t.v with his code name "Lino" and said, "I'll find you Kira!"

"Then why don't you just kill him?" Naruto asked.

"Cause, I never seen his face." Hinata said slow and dramatically.

**[Pause] **

**Ryuk:** "Wow nice twist."

**Daronta:** "I know, I surprised myself."

**[Continue]**

"Well it's time you got a decoy." Naruto advised.

"Decoy?" Hinata insisted on more info.

"Well, if I'm your dumb blonde (Misa), then you'll need you're obedient nerd who worships the ground you walk on (Mikami)."

"And I have just the person." Hinata grinned.

"Good, then let's skip through the drama because I'm bored." Naruto insisted.

**[A Chunin Exam Later]**

"DIE OLD MAN!" Orochimaru cried.

"Fine, but I'm taking your soul hands!" the third

"What? That defies all laws of reality!" Orochimaru ranted.

"WHO CARES, IM THE FUCKING HOKAGE!" Chop goes the hands and Hokage.

"Kiba (Mikami)! What did you do?" Hinata and Naruto exclaimed.

All three looked at the deathnote and saw Kiba's writing.

**The Third Hokage dies using the Fourth Hokage's technique on Orochimaru's hands during the chunin exams.**

"How'd he die there's no names beside Orochimaru's hands," Naruto implied.

All three shrugged, "Who cares he's old."

-To Be Continued-

Daronta: "I feel like we forgot someone in this chapter."

Rem: "Umm, me."

Ryuk: "I wonder who?"

Rem: "Hello, me!"

Naruto: "I hope it's no one important."

Rem: "It's me!"

Hinata: "Yeah maybe it was someone as important as the Third."

Rem: "Forget it, I'm leaving!"

-Rem leaves-

Daronta: "Hey where's Rem."


End file.
